


Physical Education

by TWSD



Series: Transitioned [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Minor Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, POV Hilda Valentine Goneril, Revelations, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marianne von Edmund, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWSD/pseuds/TWSD
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains slight homophobic references“I mean it Marianne.” He tried to not act so concerned for the young woman. “There’s no need to be ashamed about it.”Marianne’s eyes stayed downcast for a while, up until they moved into his. Wow, Sylvain had a point. She really did look like his old friend. “You know what I am… Yet you still tell me there’s salvation? Are you not disgusted? Knowing what’s really underneath everything?” She pouts, her body beginning to shiver.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Transitioned [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Physical Education

**BWEEEEEEEEEE**

Coach Tomas’ whistle rang in the gym as a softball hit Marianne in the back of the skull. “No head shots!” he yelled out while sitting up in his fold out chair. Why in Ailel was Marianne playing with the boys anyways. She didn’t enjoy sports, and well, she wasn’t the sporty type obviously. Dodgeball clearly didn’t suit her, so why couldn’t she come over here and play with the rest of the girls.

It was a mystery that eluded her since the school year began and she met her. Always over there whenever the class got separated by genders. Maybe she found it hard to be around other girls? Marianne was mysterious, so maybe she did end up the center of gossip sometimes.

  
  
  
  


“That’s… A good question.” Claude shrugged as the two of them walked out of the locker rooms.

“Well, thanks for being gentle with her at least.” Hilda frustratedly sighs. There had to be some kind of logical explanation for this. Marianne was far too fragile to play with careless people like Sylvain and Caspar. In fact, they had accidentally got her hurt quite a number of times, idiots.

“Yeah, of course… Issue still remains though.” Claude sighs. “We’ve got no clues, and well, I doubt she’d open up on it. She never does.” Hilda hated that part, the fact that Marianne never spilled a word on how she felt unless Hilda pushed her for it. Gently though, she’d never hurt her Marianne!~

“Well, we need to do something, if as much as another ball hits Marianne, I’ll… I’ll do something!” She folds her arms, quite cross. It was really a sight she never wanted to see again. Poor clumsy Marianne. Hilda could do this for her though, she’d fix it and Marianne would be fine! It would all be fine.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I… Marianne? She certainly  _ looks _ familiar.” Dimitri shook his head. “What does this have to do with Margrave, though?” Now that was a name he hadn’t heard in a long time, not since he last saw El.

“She looks like him, is all I’m saying. Silver blue hair, those deep brown eyes…” Sylvain seems to look in the distance.

“Stop daydreaming about her.” Ingrid flicks his shoulder. Dimitri enjoyed the company of his friends, but at times they could be… Chaotic.

“And what does  _ that _ have to do with Hilda?” Dimitri puzzles, wishing Sylvain would get to the point already. He had no problem doing it in normal conversations, but out in public he still always pretended to be that charismatic philanderer.

“Well, I just wanted to make sure you all knew who Marianne was first. Hilda got all mad at me cause I hit her with a ball accidentally. Now here’s the  _ weird _ thing, she was playing with us! Like, totally over on the boys side. Do you recall?” Sylvain grew a puzzled look as well, unfolding the enigma in front of his friends.

“Not at all, she’s quite skilled at making herself… Invisible.” Dedue added.

“I didn’t even realize she  _ wasn’t _ playing with us.” Ingrid threw her comment in the pool. Everyone looked at Felix now.

“No comment.” He scoffed, going back to his sandwich.

“That’s odd though, why would she be playing dodgeball? She’s certainly not participating anyways, so is it even of her own volition?” Dimitri had to wonder, certainly, the only option was-

“Maybe she’s avoiding someone on the girls side.” Ingrid theorizes. It was totally a plausible one really, people like Edelgard and Lysithea could be overbearing to someone so shy and hidden away with how competitive they got. Not to say the boys didn’t either, Lorenz and Ferdinand could always spark quite the large feuds.

“What were you going to say, Dimitri?” Dedue puts brakes on his train of thought.

“Oh, I was merely suggesting that it may be because of the coach-”

“That doesn’t make sense,  _ boar _ .” Felix finally cuts in. “She’s clearly doing it to avoid Leonie. They got into a bad disagreement this week. Leonie made a huge deal out of it.” He forgot that Felix could be a lot more attentive than he seemed, despite how hyper focused he was on his practice.

“That doesn’t make sense either, though, according to a miss Hapi, she’s been doing it since nearly the beginning of the year.” Sylvain rebukes his theory.

“You’re… Really doing your research.” Dimitri comments. He was kind of invested now, too.

“Well it’s either I figure this out and apologize to Marianne, or Hilda gets her brother to put me in a guillotine.” Sylain gulps, understandably so. Not a man on earth existed who Holst Goneril didn’t strike fear into the hearts of.

“Maybe you shouldn’t hit girls in dodgeball.” Ingrid rolls her eyes. “Something tells me you’ve got another motive though. Hilda.”

“Wha- Me? Hilda? Nooo…” Sylvain tries to shrug off, but it’s obvious he was going after the girl in some way. In what way Dimitri wasn’t too sure. He’d let them argue amongst themselves, now he was too curious to drop the case. Invested, one might say.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Allow me.” Dimitri chuckled, picking up the book that fell and placing it into Marianne’s stack. He wondered just what she was doing with all those books at once, and reading their titles didn’t help him come up with anything either. Just what in Seiro’s name is ornithology?

“Oh. Thank you, Dimitri.” She looked at him for but a second. Gaze going back to the book she was on.

“Um… I wanted to talk about PE. I’m sorry Sylvain-”

“He already apologized.” Marianne’s gaze went to the floor. “And please don’t ask me about my preference. It’s just the way things are.”

So Sylvain had gotten to her first? Perhaps if he feigned innocence she would open up a bit.

“I apologize Marianne, but I’m not sure what preference you speak of.” He says in dishonesty. Luckily Marianne didn’t seem the type to have a lot of insight.

“Um… Good then. You don’t need to know.” She sighs, looking off to the side.

“I don’t understand the need to be so distant, Marianne. Surely it can’t be that big a deal?” Dimitri tried to at least reason with her.

“Um, I’m sorry, but everyone has their secrets. So I’m keeping mine.” She stood up. “I must be going now, sorry Dimitri.” She says before walking off with a surprising speed. He let air escape his nose, before looking at the pile of books. He supposed he should put them back, but one really caught his eye. It’s title was quite sinister. The title being:  _ Am I Going to Hell? _ Concerning indeed, he couldn’t help but pry into where she had creased one of the pages. Well, he assumed it was her anyways. He felt bad about spying like this, but now he was concerned for her mentality as well. It seemed like a bunch of religious nonsense for a bit, but the chapter was called-

He shut the book immediately, a blush starting to creep up on his face. Marianne is… Gay? It made sense now, why she’d stay away from the other girls in gym. He grew concerned though now more than ever. She was reading a book that quite clearly implied LGBT people were going to hell. And that… Well, it certainly isn’t a healthy mindset, especially not for someone in the closet. He remembered how hard it was for Felix to even admit it, let alone be comfortable with it.

He had to make sure she was okay.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Marianne! There you are!” He gasped a bit, air not being too quick to return to his lungs after his jog across the school.

“Oh. Dimitri…” She frowned, obviously expecting more words from him. Well, her safety came first and foremost.

“I just, um, well? How should I put this? You should be proud of who you are. The Goddess isn’t judging you.” He smiled, but frowned as Marianne’s neutral face became greatly despondent.

“I- Dimitri-”

“I mean it Marianne.” He tried to not act so concerned for the young woman. “There’s no need to be ashamed about it.”

Marianne’s eyes stayed downcast for a while, up until they moved into his. Wow, Sylvain had a point. She really  _ did _ look like his old friend. “You know what I am… Yet you still tell me there’s salvation? Are you not disgusted? Knowing what’s really underneath everything?” She pouts, her body beginning to shiver.

“Of course, Marianne. There’s nothing wrong with it. You shouldn’t be scared to be your true self. No matter what your father or anyone else might say. You’re worth more than that.” Dimitri couldn’t help but move a bit closer in his attempt to comfort the shaking woman. Poor Marianne, is this how she felt about herself this whole time? No wonder she had been so distant, in PE and elsewhere.

“Dimitri… I don’t deserve this. Why are you talking to me again? You should-”

“Now now, Marianne, you know I can’t do that…” He says in earnest. “I know we hardly speak, but I cannot watch a fellow classmate suffer under the weight of prejudice.”

“It’s not prejudice, I deserve that punishment, and all the other ones. I’m disgusting.” She whimpers, trying so hard not to cry it seemed.

“You don’t deserve any punishment, Marianne, you are a wonderful woman, and being gay doesn’t change that.”

“...”

“...”

“You… Think I’m gay?” She almost laughs, though it turns into more of a choking sound in the end.

“I-”

“Sorry Dimitri, but… I must leave. Goodday.” She frustratedly sighs and slams her locker before walking off.

Clearly Dimitri got something wrong, but what? She seemed so sincere about what he said earlier, it must have been something else. Something else in that book.

* * *

Dimitri found himself back in the library, back in the book. Reading through those wicked pages. “Sinners will burn in hell…” “A man cannot wear a woman’s clothes…”

“...”

Is that what Sylvain meant when he said she looked like Margrave?


End file.
